The Flowered Faith
The Flowered Faith '''is a religious belief. It is primarily worshiped in Lyoncia and Ansela, as well as other influenced regions. The religion is arranged like the petals of a flower, with seven main deities and multiple secondary deities. It was founded by its primary prophet Mathis Lasshalt, the founding Saint, in the city now bearing his name. The Flowered Faith (originally called the Flowering Faith) was re-formed out of various faiths found in Pre-Imperial Lyoncia, by the scholar Saint Mathis Lasshalt, Steward to Lanis the Unifier, first of his name, founding Emperor of Lyoncia. Pantheon * Canis - The '''Shepherd of Light- Father God of Protection, Time, and Day * Agristyr - The Warden of the Radiant- God of Loyalty, Honesty, Valour, and Poetry - Summer * Rylos -The Apologist of All- God of Justice, Mercy, Freedom, and Forbearance - Autumn * Ísola - The Mother '''of Dawn - Goddess of Fertility, Hope, Art, and Abundance - Spring * Edar - The '''Keeper '''of Night - God of the Hunt, the Night, Funerals, Nature, and Music -Winter * Valus - The Traveler of Sense - God of Knowledge, Cunning, Medicine and Travel * Óenar - The Magistrate '''of Truth- God of Wisdom, Truth, Logic and Governance Origins and Gods Canis is the first of the Gods, the father and the protector. It is said that Canis resided among Presidia, the haven of the Gods, and was the one who roused the fair Gods from their Eldas War with darker creatures of the days before creation. Firth was created by the ones he had brought together, to serve as a field of creation and monument of light in the dark of the universe, a light that would influence the dark over time and drive it back. The Ortali, the chaotic creatures of elder days, are driven back by the combined power of the reigning council of gods and banished, allowing the gods greater freedom in tuning their world. Song, art, and poetry, informed by logic and knowledge, are weaved along the canvas of time, slowly molding the world as it is known. When the world sees its creation, the council is titled and each God given their role, based on their nature and their past in Presidia. The Composer, Canis, is the father God, the lord of Day and the Shepherd of the Gods. His gathered faced him, the six aspects of his flower. Agristryr, the Warden, represented Poetry, his part in creation, as well as his propensity for battle. He is the Maker of Summer. Rylos, the Apologist, was the designer of the race of man, and thus their greatest advocate among the Flower. Seeing a need for some kind of moderation in the seasons, he is the Maker of Autumn. Ísola, counterpart of Canis, was the Lady of Art and Hope. It was her input that brought brightness to the world, and she was the Maker of Spring. Edar became the Keeper of Night, while none of his others would. He stands guardian over the darkness, forcing out the Ortali and defending the light from his place in the shadow. His music, the backbone of creation, continued throughout time. His appreciation of beauty, as well as his experience with war, led him to devote time to the creation of nature. Once again seeing necessity, as with light there must be dark, and filling a void, he is the Maker of Winter. Valus, the Traveler and the Counselor, studied the world that was created, as his others worked tirelessly. He corrected where necessary, advised, and consuled when allowed. His brother, Óenar, also guided the effort of creation, with a stern eye towards the structure of the new world. He is the Magistrate, the Architect of the Form, bringing together and entwining the other works of creation to become what it is seen as today. The Gods of the Flower reigned the world for millennium following its creation, but their connection over time began to fall apart. One would support one Kingdom, another their rival, and these differences created rifts between the Gods and their others. It's said that at some point certain Gods walked Firth, or embodied themselves with avatars to manipulate mortals to do their will. This was during the Untold ages, when Lyoncia was still an unharnessed land of ancient strife and torn landscapes. But this would not at all be the end of the Flower, for after the Recompense of the Untold Age, once again the Gods came together as one Council, strong as they ever were. The one who first announced this Recompense was Mathis Lasshalt, the chosen prophet of the Flowered Faith, who discovered the old link between the Gods and re-established the worship of the council for all of the Westlands, making their largest cathedral in Andern, and once again showing the strong grasp the Gods have over the mortal world of their creation. WorshipCategory:Religions Worship within the Flowered faith has various practices. Some worship with basic recognition and honouring, whereas others worship through masses and liturgy and tradition. Many titles and nominal ranks exist within the faith's organized structure. The church's leader is the Presidiarch, the head of the faith in all its regions. Under this are Archbishops, who oversee the faith on a regional level. Below Archbishops the titles and names used become less consistent, more depending on the particular abbey or church. Examples: bishops, elders, apostles, priests, abbots, nuns, and monks. Churches and Cathedrals dedicated to the Flowered are often grand, lined with stained glass and full of colorful light, and honouring shrines. They are tended by religious folk, and have the ability to grant sanctuary to those in need of it. Masses or services are often held in these on occasion, and they have a cultural significance to nearby towns. Many followers of the Flowered focus their worship on particular Gods, whom they feel personal connection to or preference for. Often times worshipers will pray to the God respective of their current task or role; artists to Ísola, knights to Agristyr, travelers to Valus, and so on. Each of the Gods have their own preferences as far as how their follows should live. The overall strictures of the faith are somewhat agreed upon, as there are a firm set of moral principles that are held by nearly all, called the Strictures of the Form. They are as follows. * Honour the Gods. * Murder Not. * Steal Not. * Give to the Giveless. * Worship not the Unworthy. While the interpretation of these strictures can vary, most agree that their meaning is fairly clear. The Seventry Various armed forces exist as pledged to the Faith, though not all of them are approved of by the church itself, and some are even decried as heretical, despite their devotion. One of the oldest of these is the Seventry. The Seventry is a group of warriors, foresters, and veterans who have pledged their service to the faith and the Gods. They fulfill multiple roles, as the church's widest spread armed force, including defending churches, apprehending evildoers, protecting the innocent, and escorting pilgrims. There is no training program for the Seventry as a standard, though this differs from region to region. Largely, the Seventry are an armed force of peasants, picking up weapons and entering service only when needed, but many Seventry, known as Lonely, give their lives in service, and never leave their role as guardians of the faith and its spirit of character. Chancelars are Noble, trained members of the Seventry, who operate as its elite force. They are often Knights or Pages, and typically travel with Clerics. The Seventry was founded by Saint Barnabas Martin, a wandering swordsman who took responsibility for the safety of Flowered Clergy. Traditions Various traditions exist within the Faith, with their own liturgy and history. Weddings Weddings are held in similar manner to most faiths and cultures, and during the ceremony, Ísola is the most honored of the Flowered, due to her realm of influence being Abundance, Fertility, and Hope, all important to a new-found union. Similarly, Ísola is worshiped surrounding the birth of a child, and it's christening. Funerals Funerals are the realm of Edar, the Keeper, and are seen as a laying-to-rest. The Afterlife in the Flowered Faith is the Presus of the Heavens, or simply the Heavens; a paradise where all the good and the faithful will reside, protected by the Gods and existing beside them. It is said to be expansive, that Firth is patterned after it, and that it is a place of freedom and discovery. The Evil and Unfaithful are said to be condemned to walk amongst nothingness, neither Light, nor Dark, away from the presence of mankind or the Gods. This state is called Cahas. Bodies are often burned during Funerals, but this isn't necessary. Holidays and Ceremonies Various ceremonies, holidays, and feasts are recognized by the faith, but due to it's unorganized nature, and the differences between churches from region to region, to try and categorize these would be somewhat difficult. Likely the most popular of holidays, and the most widespread, is on the first Sundas of Warmth's Arrival; Saint's Morn, an all-inclusive holiday dedicated to the multitude of saints of the Faith, is a kind of festival that most participate in, sharing remembrance and joy.